1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-carrying frame and, more particularly, to a multi-function vehicle-carrying frame which is stable and is applicable to different kinds of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, more and more people like outdoor play with bicycles. In order to meet with the needs of the market, different kinds of vehicle-carrying frames are made to enable the user to fix the bicycle on the vehicle-carrying frame.
A conventional vehicle-carrying frame is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which includes a first tube frame 1 and a second tube frame 2 that are connected to each other. The first tube frame 1 is U-shaped. A bottom tube of the first tube frame 1 is mounted with two sheaths 3, and both lateral pipes of the first tube frame 1 are fixed with a positioning belt 5 for binding clasping members 4. The second tube frame 2 is U-shaped. A bottom tube of the second tube frame 2 is mounted with two sheaths 6, and both ends of the lateral pipes of the second tube frame 2 are mounted with a rubber sleeve 7 having a plurality of protruded rings. Near the bottom tube of the second tube frame 2 is fixed with two clasping members 8 for connecting to the positioning belts 5.
When using, the vehicle-carrying frame is installed on a rear side of a vehicle. The sheaths 3 of the first tube frame 1 are provided for supporting on a rear bumper, and the sheaths 6 of the second tube frame 2 are provided for supporting on a trunk cover. Since the hook portions of the ends of the positioning belts 5 are hooked at suitable positions, the bicycle can be fixed on the rubber sleeves 7 of the lateral pipes of the second tube frame 2. Thus, the bicycle is easy to carry.
However, the conventional vehicle-carrying frame has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, when using, the vehicle-carrying frame is fixed by positioning belts 5, which is unstable, and will loosen or fall off easily when driving.
Secondly, the conventional vehicle-carrying frame is only applicable to ordinary sedans and can only carry one or two bicycles, which is unpractical.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.